


Seaside

by felictsmoak



Series: There's a Light That Never Goes Out [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Road Trips, olicity - Freeform, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's rented a house at the beach for the weekend. Felicity wakes up to find nothing but a cold spot next to her. She opened her eyes and quickly broke the silence exclaiming his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside

Felicity roused from her sleep into a full body stretch. Her eyes were partly opened as she stretched her arm seeking for Oliver, when her hand ran into nothing but a cold spot. She opened her eyes and quickly broke the silence exclaiming his name.

_"Oliver?"_ she searched for him through the house he's rented for the weekend.

When she glanced around the room again, she found herself staring out of the window. She clenched her eyes so she could see it better. There he was, sitting on the empty beach. She could see his silhouette as she stopped for a few seconds to admire him before picking up one of his t-shirts and putting it on. It was too big for her, coming to a stop in her thighs.

She made her way outside, her feet sinking on the sand, slowing her down. He was sitting still, looking peacefully at the sea.

He wasn't aware of her presence. It looked like he was into some deep thinking as he scooped up a handful of sand and let it drift through his fingers. She leaned down behind him, putting her hands on his eyes and whispering in his ear _"Good morning"_.

Her cheek was pressed against his while her chin rested on his shoulder.

_"Hi"_ he replied with a low voice, giving her a special smile. The "I'm happy you're here" smile.

He ran his fingertips up and down her arm, which was loose by his chest, getting her a run of goose bumps.

_"It's amazing, isn't it?"_ he said softly.

_"Yeah. It really is."_ she replied.

He grabbed her hand and led her to sit by his side. He could scent the cherry smell coming from her hair floating by the wind. He wrapped her in his arms and buried his face in her neck before gently kissing it.

It was followed by a moment of silence. The only thing breaking the stillness was the sound of the collapsing waves, which made Felicity close her eyes for a minute. She could feel the cold breeze hit her skin and at the same time the glow coming from the sun.

_"Thanks for coming with me."_ Oliver said, slowly turning to face her.

With a randiant look in her eyes, _"Where else would I go?"_ Felicity replied.

His hands digging into the sand beside her thighs, he pressed his lips to hers, making her lay down and he rested half of his body weight against her hips. One of her hands was holding his neck whilst the other delightedly ran through his naked chest.

Without interrupting the kiss, he wrapped his arm around her back from under the t-shirt she was wearing, and rolled in the sand so she could be on top of him. She could feel the warmth from the palm of his hand on her skin.

She caressed the back of his head, pulling his hair lightly. She kissed his neck, then his cheek and placed a gentle kiss on his lips again. Fellicity looked at him and gave him a broad smile.

Smiling back, Oliver put his thumb on her cheek, tracing circles against her skin as she lowered her head to kiss his again.

_"Wanna have breakfast now?"_ she asked while getting up and elongating her arm, offering him help to get up too.


End file.
